


for pete’s sake why did you buy a HEDGEHOG?

by peanut49045



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Hedgehogs, Johnlock - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Otterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut49045/pseuds/peanut49045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john walking in on one of sherlock's experiments and is not sure what to think of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	for pete’s sake why did you buy a HEDGEHOG?

john walked into the flat carrying the groceries including the two extra head of lettuce sherlock asked for. even before he opened the door, he knew sherlock was conducting an experiment for there was music playing loudly from inside.

"sherlock! sherlock! turn that down, I’m home!" john screams over the music as he climbing the stairs on his way to the kitchen. he doesn’t make it. "WHAT is THAT?!"

"please john, don’t be such an idiot. you can obviously see what IT is."

"fine. why is IT here? in MY flat?"

"first off it is OUR flat. or ms Hudson’s if you are looking at it from a monitory point of view. secondly IT is here because IT is now mine."

"for pete’s sake why did you buy a HEDGEHOG?" said john as he moved to put the bags down in the kitchen and then sit on the couch so he could have a good view of sherlock who was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head resting in his hands in front of two speakers facing inwards towards a small hedgehog which was curling gin to a ball. john recognized the music playing from the speakers was on of sherlock’s originals.

"please john why would i ever buy a hedgehog? why waste money on something so pointless."

"oh yes yes of course" said john sarcastically as he though of all the useless things sherlock bought for his just as useful experiments.

"molly gave it to me" said sherlock answering john’s next question before he could ask it. "it was a gift"

"why did you accept it then?!"

"its social requirement and it would help me on my experiment on music to animal interactions"

john huffed at sat back in the couch. sherlock turned to john and tilted his head like a confused dog.

"there’s no need to be jealous."

"im..im not jealous." after weeks of an established relationship with sherlock, john thought he finally gotten over molly’s constantly trying at sherlock.

sherlock turned back to the hedgehog, turned off the music, and picked up it as it uncurled it’s self. he held it so close to his face that the hedgehog licked his nose a few times. not looking away from the hedgehog sherlock said “she said i should give it to you as a gift. she though it might bring us closer together.”

"oh" exclaimed john. it was now his turn to cock his head slightly. molly wasn’t trying to rip them apart, she was trying to bring them together. sherlock stood up and sat next to john so they were hip and hip and the hedgehog was between them resting in sherlock’s cupped hands. 

john stared down at the hedgehog while sherlock started down at john. “well then,” said john as he rested his head on sherlock’s shoulder. “i think we should keep it.”

sherlock smiled and lifted john’s head with his free hand for a gentile kiss. “i think so too”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment for this is my first fanfic. or really story ing genral. please give criticisms. thank you so much and i hope you liked it!!


End file.
